


Reflection

by Bussy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Surprise Ending, Surprise Pairing, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: Scrooge sees himself in Manny and it ignites something he never thought possible.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> The ending will surprise you.

Clap clap go the hooves on the ground.  
"Manny may I speak with you?" Scrooge asked the headless man horse. 

Clap clap clop. "You may." 

"Aye lad ye know I see a lot of myself in you" obviously because of his head! Obviously. Manny nodded. 

"I like what I see." 

Manny began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Scrooge leaned in for a kiss. Clap clap. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought that's where this was going. I'm an old fool." 

Manny just kept clapping his hooves. 

"I should go," Scrooge said as he had embarrassed himself. Clap clap clap. 

Morse code as his hooves hit the ground stopping Scrooge. "No wait." 

"Yes Manny?" Scrooge asks in anticipation. 

Manny puts his hooves to Scrooge's head. "No fever." 

"Aye lad, I am sick....sick with love for you!" Scrooge yelled. Tap tap go Manny's hooves. "Are you sure you didn't accidentally hit your head?" This had to be some sort of spell. "Nah lad....I'm perfect! I'm in tip top shape!" 

Tap. Tap. "Right" 

Manny backed away. 

"I'm sorry. The self love jumped out for a moment." 

Manny nodded and told Scrooge it was ok.

The horse man awkwardly comforted him. "Its ok lad. I understand." 

Manny didn't understand. Manny did not know what was going on. "I should go!" Is now what Manny said. 

Manny ran off on all fours. 

Scrooge took off the mask to reveal he was Glomgold. "I knew he could never love me." He exited and got in the elevator leaving the lab. This plan would never work. He could never get Manny to love him so he could get close and destroy Scrooge. And yet....Glomgold sheds a tear. "My heart will always love you." 

Glomgold touches the elevator door before getting stuck and screaming before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't tag the other characters as it would of given away things! Why did I write this?


End file.
